coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6399 (11th October 2006)
Plot Bev's still in her wedding dress, bereft and hung-over. Gail quizzes Audrey wondering if she was having an affair with Fred. Audrey's hurt that Gail could think such a thing and storms out. The factory is rife with gossip about Audrey's alleged affair with Fred. Ashley's a broken man realising how much he'll miss his dad. Danny persuades Frankie to have dinner with him at the weekend. Les is furious to discover Cilla has sold his Status Quo-signed jacket on the internet. Distraught Bev hits the gin hoping to dull the pain, convinced Fred and Audrey were having an affair behind her back. Rita talks to Audrey about the fact Fred was with Audrey when he died. She likens the situation to Len's death on his way back from seeing his mistress. Kirk takes Fiz for another driving lesson. After another major falling-out, Fiz declares she doesn't want to learn to drive anymore. Feeling guilty over her secret plans, Rosie gives Sally a hug. Sally's touched. Audrey visits Fred in the Chapel of Rest. She talks candidly of her love for him and how sorry she is for causing him such a dilemma. Gail's relieved, realising there was no affair going on. Drunken Bev storms into the Chapel of Rest shouting the odds at Audrey. Ashley's close behind and he too blames Audrey for Fred's death. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Shuttleworth's Independent Funeral Directors - Chapel of Rest Notes *First appearance of Archie Shuttleworth since 7th May 2006. *John Savident makes his final appearance playing Fred Elliott's corpse in the open coffin in the funeral parlour. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley tries to hold the fragments of his family together as Bev sits in the Rovers in her wedding dress. Audrey is also in a state of mourning and turns to Gail for support. Rosie feels guilty about her plans with Craig, knowing she will be leaving her mum and dad. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,130,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2006 episodes